A Ghostly Threat
by Striders-Girl89
Summary: Jack and the Torchwood team find themselves up against a ghostly threat. Can they, with the help of the Doctor and his companion, work out how to protect Cardiff? Set straight after series two finale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: So, this is following the events of my series "The Tales of Bella Lumic" and is set after Torchwood series two but before Torchwood: Children of Earth. It is rated M because of some swearing and adult-ish thems later on in the story. I hope you enjoy, it is a little more like Torchwood in terms of mood and stuff as apposed to Doctor Who, but the swaring and everything isn't as bad as it could have been. But this is the warning right here :P**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

**

* * *

**

**TW the Ghostly threat CH1**

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his office reading a pile of papers on his desk. He sighed, smiling slyly. The Doctor had once again muddled up the time of their arrival, as he'd thought he'd landed them back at Torchwood with ten minutes having passed after they had gone to revisit the site of the car crash Bella had been in when she was just five years old.

He shivered, remembering how close she had actually been from dying.

So, instead of landing the TARDIS ten minutes after they had left, he had landed the TARDIS two weeks later. Poor Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones had been left alone for the entire time and had no choice but to let the paperwork for Jack pile up on his desk.

He shook his head and put U.N.I.T's explanation of what happened when the Daleks invaded Earth a year ago down. U.N.I.T wanted to know whether Torchwood had anything to contribute to the report and Jack thought that even they wouldn't believe what had really happened.

He looked to his left out his office's glass wall. Below the conference room was a blue police box that had been in that same place for an unusually long time; a full week. Seven days. Approximately one hundred and sixty-eight hours. In all of Jack's time travelling with the wondrous man known as the Doctor, he could never recall ever seeing the TARDIS in the same place for longer than was absolutely necessary. It just seemed odd to him and it even shocked him a bit every time he looked up and saw it, because he knew that the Doctor normally wouldn't have allowed the TARDIS to stay in one place for so long.

There was a knock on Jack's office door, making him look around to find Ianto walking in carrying a tray with five steaming cups on it.

"Morning sir," Ianto smiled, handing Jack one of the hot mugs. "Where's Gwen?"

"She came in early," Jack said as he nodded in appreciation as he took a sip of coffee. "She decided to take a rather reluctant Bella shopping."

Ianto smiled as he imagined Gwen dragging Bella around Cardiff before glancing down to the blue police box.

"He won't bite," Jack said seriously.

"Yeah, I know," Ianto said, looking back to Jack. "I just don't want to have to go looking for him in his box." He added seriously.

Jack laughed loudly as Ianto turned and left Jack's office, placing the tray of the four remaining cups on the coffee table just outside Jack's door. He moved over to Toshiko Sato's computer where he kissed his fingertips before pressing them softly to a picture of a smiling Tosh and Owen Harper. That was a tradition that Gwen had started.

Jack, after watching Ianto do this, looked back down to U.N.I.T's so called logical report and shook his head.

Gwen walked happily out of a clothes shop carrying three bright red shopping bags full of new jeans, sweaters and t-shirts. Bella Lumic followed her, carrying a red bag of her own less enthusiastically.

"Gwen," Bella said quietly. "You don't have to do this."

Gwen looked back to her and smiled. "I know, but I want too. Besides, I haven't had a girly day out in ages."

"I don't really think I am the best person to help you out with that one." Bella told her seriously.

"You're doing just fine." Gwen told her, laughing slightly.

Bella frowned at her as she caught up to her. "But this," she said, holding up her red bag, "Is completely unnecessary!"

"Bella, don't worry about it." Gwen insisted. "I'm not paying for your stuff, Torchwood is!"

"Won't Jack mind if you're spending Torchwood's money?" Bella asked, "Especially on clothes."

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "He doesn't mind because the money is being spent on you."

Bella looked up to her feeling slightly confused.

"He cares a lot about you Bella." She explained quietly as they walked. "Like you really mean something, like you're family to him. I don't know everything that you guys have gone through together, but I do know that he acts differently when he's around you. I mean, he's still Jack, but there's just something that has changed in him since he's met you."

She stopped walking and turned to Bella. "I think you've made him a better person." She said seriously before grinning at her, "New shoes?"

Bella groaned inwardly as she rolled her eyes and Gwen grabbed her spare hand and led her into the shoe shop beside them. All she wanted to do was to go back to the TARDIS, where she had left the Doctor in the library asleep on one of the lounges. His head had been rolled to one side, his mouth was hanging slightly open and his brainy specs were sliding down his nose. Bella smiled at that memory.

She had enjoyed the past week, even when they hadn't really been doing anything apart from lounging around in the TARDIS reading and playing chess. She had however had had the chance to explore the TARDIS properly for the first time since travelling with the Doctor. She had found a rather large swimming pool (that was complete with a diving board and a small slide), a room full of famous artworks, and a room that looked suspiciously like a science lab and a room full of musical instruments. She had also managed at one point to get herself completely lost and she had to ring Jack and tell him to get the Doctor to come and find her, which he did, absolutely roaring with laughter.

It had been real quality time with the Doctor, just the two of them together practically the whole time. She'd hardly even slept in her own bed, as most nights (like the night before) they had both fallen asleep in the library with the Doctor's arms around her. She had decided when she had woken up that morning that this was the last day they should stay at Torchwood. She wanted the Doctor to be happy and she knew that he was trying to keep her happy and safe here, but if truth be told, she knew that she wouldn't be truly happy until he was, and that meant chasing aliens.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Janet

**TW the Ghostly threat CH2**

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS about half an hour after Ianto had made the coffee and looked around, wondering where Bella had gotten too. Sighing he walked up to Jack's office and sat down on the long sofa.

"Read this," Jack said throwing a thick, stapled pile of papers to the Doctor, who caught it. "It's what U.N.I.T. is handing in to parliament about the Dalek invasion last November."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and got out his brainy specs from inside his suit jacket before beginning to flick through the pages, reading impossibly fast. As Jack watched him he smiled, thinking of how awkward the Doctor looked with still being here.

Occasionally the Doctor would give a 'tut' of disapproval or a 'pfft' of annoyance until he looked back up to Jack. "What a load of rubbish, even for U.N.I.T."

"That's what I thought," Jack admitted. "It was written by a Major Ingram."

"Never heard of him," the Doctor said.

"Until this report, neither had I." Jack said as the Doctor took off his brainy specs and stood up before the rolling door opened.

Jack stood up and looked out his door, his mouth dropping. "Gwen?" he asked.

Gwen and Bella had returned, Bella sporting a new hair cut, and both of them carrying about five bags each. Gwen looked up to Jack as he walked out of his office and smiled guiltily and walked towards the TARDIS.

"Jack, I am so sorry." Bella said stopping below Jack as the Doctor came to a halt beside him. "I tried to stop her, but it was like she was possessed by some kind of demon that just needed to keep shopping! Don't worry though, I'll take it all back –"

"No you won't!" Gwen said, dumping her bags in front of the TARDIS doors and turning back to her. "You needed them!"

"I'm not a charity you know," Bella said hotly as Jack exchanged a smirk with the Doctor and she moved over to her. "I have got my own clothes and my own money."

Gwen grinned at her as Bella unlocked the TARDIS doors with the key that she wore around her neck.

"I like your hair," the Doctor said to her as Gwen walked up the stairs towards Jack and the Doctor.

"Thank you," Bella said some of her anger towards Gwen still in her voice as her cheeks flushed a small amount of colour. She picked up some of the bags and pushed the TARDIS doors open, grumbling as she did so, which made the Doctor smile fondly.

"It's okay though Jack," Gwen said coming to a stop beside him. "Everything was on sale."

"Oh, well, I'm so relieved." Jack told her sarcastically.

Ianto walked into the room and walked to Owen's computer frowning. "Jack," he said. "Janet seems upset again."

Jack looked to him sharply. "Again?" he asked.

"Mmm," Ianto nodded, looking to the screen.

"Who's Janet?" Bella asked, poking her head out of the TARDIS doors and looking up to them.

Jack looked down to her. "Maybe I should introduce you and the Doctor," Jack said as Bella stepped out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

Jack led the Doctor and Bella down to the heavy duty cells where they kept the Weevil they had called Janet. He opened the heavy steel door and they both followed him in.

"This," Jack said stopping at the cell which contained the Weevil, "Is Janet." Both the Doctor and Bella moved forward and stared at the alien through the glass. It was standing in the far corner looking at them, groaning as if were in pain.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked as Bella moved forward and leant up against the glass, the Weevil watching her closely.

"I was hoping that you would have been able to tell me that," Jack said feeling disappointed. "Because we didn't know what they were, we just called them Weevils."

"You haven't asked her what she is?" Bella asked looking to Jack who was on her right.

"They don't talk," Jack explained. "We think they communicate telepathically with each other."

"Just like the Ood." Bella said quietly.

Jack nodded. "Only the Weevils aren't as good natured as the Ood, if the teeth didn't give that away, already."

"What do you know about them?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"We're pretty sure that they are extraterrestrial, but there are a couple of hundred living down in the sewers." Jack told him. "Sometimes one of them will go rouge and come to the surface and they attack a human."

"Which is why it's in here," the Doctor guessed.

"Yeah," Jack admitted. "I don't know whether they attack humans because they see us as food or they attack out of fear of being lured into a Weevil Fight Club."

"A Weevil Fight Club?" the Doctor repeated.

"Men were kidnapping Weevils off the street, locking them up and then forcing them to fight with men who thought they were big enough to take them on."

"That's so cruel," Bella said looking up to Jack horrified.

"That's humanity for you," the Doctor said quietly, which made Bella frown as she looked back to the Weevil.

"Not all of us, Doctor," Jack said and the Doctor nodded in semi-agreement accepting that he had a point. "They seem to be time sensitive too."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked as he now frowned.

"If there is a dramatic disruption with the rift it is like it causes them physical pain." Jack told him.

The Doctor frowned even more as he seemed to think about what Jack had just told him.

"Where did you find her?" Bella asked quietly as Janet the Weevil walked towards the glass, looking directly at Bella.

"She was burying her dead child," Jack said as he watched the Weevil in semi-amazement. "Weevils may be a calm race and only kill when they feel threatened. Unfortunately, they seem to feel threatened all the time."

Janet raised a hand and put it onto the glass at exactly the same place that Bella had her right hand placed. Bella looked up to the creatures small brown eyes and saw pain and loneliness.

"She doesn't seem to feel threatened at the moment," the Doctor mused, watching the situation carefully.

"I know," Jack agreed looking from Janet to Bella. "I've never seen her act like this before. Normally if any of us were to get as close as Bella, she'd be lunging at the glass. It must be something to do with you, Bella."

Bella looked around to him. "I'm not doing anything though," she told him, surprised.

"I think it might just be you," the Doctor said fondly. "I think she can hear your thoughts, just like the Ood could. She understands them as well. Your mind is extraordinarily unique Bella, and it draws people, for want of a better word, to you."

Bella looked back to the sad looking Weevil. "Do you think you could read her mind, Doctor and see where she's from?"

"I could –"

But just as the Doctor moved forward a step, Janet suddenly lunged at the glass, growling furiously and trying her hardest to get out to him. The Doctor grabbed Bella and pulled her backwards protectively and he moved in front of her slightly.

"I don't think she likes me," the Doctor said matter-of-factly as they watched Janet growl and walk back to the opposite side of the cell.

"Don't get offended," Jack told him seriously. "Bella is probably the first person she hasn't tried to kill."


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghastly Discovery

**TW the Ghostly threat CH3**

Jack walked back into his office, the Doctor and Bella following silently. This felt weird to Jack as generally he was the one following the Doctor. As he sat down behind his desk, the Doctor leant on the wall beside the door and Bella fell into the lounge, glancing over her shoulder down to the TARDIS. _She was ready to leave_, Jack smiled to himself noting that the Doctor hadn't even noticed. He almost laughed out loud at that last thought.

"Jack," Gwen said seriously as she walked into the office. "We've been getting some weird reports."

"About what?" asked Jack looking up to her.

"The Weevils sir," Ianto said from Owen's computer before he pushed back from the desk and appeared in the doorway, still sitting in the swivel chair. "There are a lot in the streets, people are calling the Police."

"What are they doing?" Jack asked quickly, standing up. "Are they attacking everyone?"

"No, that's why it's weird." Gwen said frowning. "From what the calls have been saying, they are all standing around in groups all huddled together making strange noises."

"Mating ritual?" Jack suggested which made the Doctor shake his head. "What?"

"You would suggest something like that," the Doctor said coolly as Bella grinned and tried not to laugh.

"It's a valid question," Jack told him somewhat hotly. "Gwen, Ianto – go and check it out. If something is upsetting the Weevils it's bound to upset us at some point too. In fact, why don't you take the Doctor along with you?"

The Doctor grinned at Gwen beside him.

"Can I go too?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Of course –"Gwen started before Jack interrupted her.

"No," he said making everyone look to him. "I need your help with something here."

Bella's face fell as she slumped disappointedly back in the lounge and Ianto's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly.

"Go on," Jack said to them and Gwen, Ianto and the Doctor left the room. The fact that the Doctor had left Bella without a word and been so blasé about leaving her took Jack slightly off guard, but no sooner had he thought this, the Doctor poked his head in the door.

"Don't corrupt her," he said seriously to Jack before giving Bella a 'see you soon' smile and then disappearing again.

Jack laughed and the rolling door closed. Jack felt Bella's eyes on him so he looked round to her to find her gazing expectantly at him.

"So, what am I helping you with?" she asked him.

He smiled, knowing that she wasn't going to like it, nor was the Doctor.

Ianto drove Torchwood's modified, black Range Rover down the busy city streets, keeping a look out as he drove for any Weevils but his thoughts were somewhere entirely different. He wondered why Jack had wanted Bella to stay back with him. He tried to push the thoughts of them _together_ out of his mind, but it seemed very persistent, making him feel miserable.

He kept telling himself that he was just over thinking the whole situation, but he couldn't help but wonder if Jack fancied Bella a bit. Even he could see why this idea was plausible, as Bella was a very attractive young woman with a personality most girls would die for. He guessed that she was everything that Jack would normally go for; young, gorgeous and alien. He sighed and told himself to get a grip. He was under the impression that the Doctor and Bella were an item, not Bella and Jack; _Surely Jack wouldn't try and come between them_, he thought.

"Ianto, pull over!" Gwen said suddenly and Ianto did as he was told.

"What did you see?" he asked her, the Doctor leaning in between the two front seats.

"I think I saw a group of them down the alley way." Gwen said as she opened her door and jumped out.

"So I take it that Weevils don't normally come out during the day." The Doctor said, he too getting out of the car.

"Not normally, no." Gwen said as Ianto locked the Range Rover and the three of them walked shoulder-to-shoulder (Gwen being in the middle and slightly in front of Ianto and the Doctor) down the alley way closest to them.

The group of Weevils were at the end of the alley way, all huddled together in the corner, crying out in what seemed to them to be pain.

"This is not good," Ianto stated quietly.

"Oi," someone yelled suddenly, making the three of them turn to their lefts. A short man with a beer belly and a heavy welsh accent stood in a doorway glaring at them. "What the hell are you lot doing down my alley?"

"I don't see your name anywhere, sir." Ianto said politely with a hint of sarcasm. "Alleys and streets are generally here for the general public's use."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and got out a thin leather wallet, flicked it open and showed it to the man. "John Smith, Health and Safety," he said.

The man's small beady eyes fell down to the paper before laughing. "Health and Safety, my arse!" he sniggered.

The Doctor frowned and looked down to his psychic paper before sighing and showing it to Gwen. It read _Torchwood_.

"Yeah, you look like Torchwood, parading around like you own the bloody place." The man sniffed stiffly. "Gah, get rid of that lot, would you?" he said as he indicated the moaning group of Weevils. "They are scaring away my customers." He gave them all one last angry look before turning and slamming his door.

"Rude," Ianto said dully.

Gwen looked across to him and smiled. _They had experienced worse in the past_, she thought to herself before feeling the Doctor's attractive gaze on her.

"For a secret organisation you aren't very secret." He said.

"Most of them know who we are, not what we do." Gwen said looking back to the group of Weevils, where her eyes fell on something laying on the ground in the middle of the circle of Weevils.

"And besides," Ianto continued. "That bloke knew who we were because he's constantly complaining about the Weevils."

"Guys," Gwen said quietly making them both look to the back of her. "One of them is dead…"

Ianto and the Doctor moved forward, the Weevils taking no notice of them. Gwen was right; a Weevil lay on the ground, its throat ripped open and blood all over the ground and the walls. It looked as though something powerful had attacked it, something non-human.

"Do they show tendencies of turning against each other?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"They can get a bit territorial sometimes, but never anything on this scale." Ianto said frowning.

"They aren't cannibals, Doctor." Gwen said. "They bury their dead and respect them. They don't even cause this level of damage to the humans they attack."

Ianto exchanged a glance with the Doctor, who looked a bit worried. Whatever was attacking the Weevils was something new and very aggressive.

"I bags not telling Jack," Ianto said seriously, looking back to the dead Weevil. Gwen and the Doctor looked to each other briefly before Gwen turned around.

"Look around for evidence," she told them as she began walking back towards the street.

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked her.

"To get the camera," she said quietly. "Doctor, don't get too close to the Weevils." She added in an afterthought.

Jack watched Bella as her intelligent eyes passed over every single firearm on the table before looking up to him.

"No Jack," she said simply.

"Bella," he started.

"He'll murder you for this and you know it!"

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm not going to tell him." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's the Doctor; no one _has_ to tell him, he'll somehow find out on his own accord, he always does." She paused, looking back to the guns that were on the table beside her. "God, you know what he's like with guns, Jack, he's going to freak!"

"Bella, you need to know how to use them, should the situation ever arise that you _need_ to use one." Jack told her seriously.

"I personally can't think of any situation in which I would ever use a firearm, Jack." She told him coolly looking back up to him.

Jack smiled slightly. "So you're telling me that if the Doctor's life depended on you shooting a gun, you _wouldn't_ do it?"

Bella's jaw tightened. "That's not fair."

"Just answer the question," he said as she looked at her pleasantly whilst she scowled at him. "Well," he pressed.

"Do I _need_ to answer that?" she said very quietly with an edge to her voice.

"No, you don't," he said softly. He had wanted to prove his point and he had done, so he moved on. "I know that if it ever came down to it you would, which means you need to know how to use a gun without killing yourself."

"I don't think _he_ would ever shoot a gun," Bella muttered moodily, looking away from Jack and folding her arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jack told her as he moved closer to the table and picking up a magazine. "I can think of a few reasons he might shoot someone for." He added quietly.

Bella shrugged, her way of saying 'I doubt it', Jack said to himself as he loaded the magazine into one of the standard .22 calibre handguns beside him. He picked up to pairs of earmuffs and handed one of them to Bella, who accepted it rather reluctantly.

"I will never use a gun, Jack." Bella said to him quietly. "I mean, the most dangerous thing in the TARDIS is a hammer."

"I know," Jack admitted, looking to her seriously. "But I would feel much better if I knew that you could protect yourself and the Doctor, especially with what happened with John Lumic."

"Jack," Bella protested, wincing slightly.

"No Bella, I am serious." He stated. "He sent out people looking for you in all different time frames; the past, the present _and_ the future. I need to know that you are safe. And relax, I'm not going to get you to carry a gun, because then the Doctor really would kill me!"

"You got that right," Bella said, giving him a small smile. "_When_ he finds out – and I assure you that he will – I'm going to implicate you, I hope you realise."

Jack nodded, smiling before handing her the gun. "What can you tell me about it?"

Bella looked to the gun in her hands feeling uncomfortable and frowned. "It kills people."

"Guns don't kill people, Bella, people kill people." He sighed, hating how cliché that sounded. "Now what can you tell me about the gun?"

She rolled her eyes before answering. "It's a .22 calibre, semi-automatic handgun with a twelve shot magazine. It's the standard issue for many law enforcement and security professions and _people_ use it to kill one another."

"Very good," he smiled, putting on his earmuffs and taking Bella's to put them over her ears. He turned her around so that they were facing various targets, some your original round bullseye shaped targets and some in the shapes of various aliens, the Daleks and Cybermen included. He grabbed a pair of safety glasses for them both and put them on then instructed Bella to stand in the appropriate position.

"Move your feet further apart," he told her. "Straighten your arms and drop your shoulders." He added, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Relax and aim."

Bella nodded determinedly.

"Breathe out when you pull the trigger," he said making her look around to him surprised.

"Like a sniper?" she asked.

"Like a sniper," Jack agreed smiling.

Bella looked back to the targets, frowning in concentration, before pulling the trigger, the projectile leaving the barrel of the gun and hitting the traditional bullseye target dead on centre. She stood still for a moment before lowering the gun and looking round to Jack. "Uh – wow,"

Jack laughed and patted her on the back as she smiled slightly at him. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ reaction." He grinned.

"It was so…"

"Evil?" he offered helpfully.

"Kind of soothing actually," She told him, looking ashamed with herself. "Is that wrong?"

"Not in the slightest," Jack told her. "After all, you are only shooting at targets."

"Yeah," she nodded, but continued to look guilty.

"Come on, have a few more shots with that one so I can show you what these other babies can do!" he said grinning as he picked up what resembled a Dalek's laser.

Bella grinned at him before turning and adopting her own shooting position – sideways.

* * *

**_Author's note: I hope I got all the information on the firearms right. I've done a little bit on firearms through Uni, but as I have never actually held a weapon of that sort before I do feel slightly worried that I got some of the terms wrong. Let me know if I did and I shall change it!_**

**_As I go back to University tomorrow, I'm not sure how frequent my posts will be. I will try for every second day at least, but it all depends on my study load. I look forward to hearing your thoughts._**


	4. Chapter 4: Torchwood has an Intruder

**TW the Ghostly threat CH4**

She sat upon a rooftop watching as the black Range Rover belonging to Torchwood drove into the small car park. A creature of such strange beauty, she should have stood out against her cold metal backdrop of the roof behind her. She looked fairly humanoid apart from her odd purple-ish glow and the transparency of her whole body. Her fingers were long and her eyes were a deep red. Her hair floated around her head as though she was under water and she wore a simple cloth around her breasts and her waist.

She was undoubtedly alien, yet she was hardly ever noticed – at least, not noticed by the right people.

She watched as a female and two men got out of the car, their faces disturbed. She grinned. The three of them had just witnessed her work; the dead Weevil down the alley way. Surely they would understand that she needed to eat and it wasn't as though she was doing it to them or people they knew. Although, she rather did think that she couldn't take much more of eating the Weevils. They tasted foul and resisting the urge to move onto humans was becoming more and more difficult. They all become rather upset when an alien kills another of their kind, which she didn't understand at all. They were allowed to kill and mutilate each other, why couldn't she join in on the fun?

She recognised two of the people who had gotten out of the car; they worked for Captain Jack Harkness at Torchwood, her ticket off this primitive planet and back to her home, but the second man she didn't recognise. She had never seen him before and his presence upset her. If he ruined her chance at carrying out her plan, that was it, all her chances were up and she was stuck here.

As the three humans walked towards the entrance to Torchwood, she readied herself to jump off the top of the building.

Gwen led Ianto and the Doctor towards the entrance to the hub, feeling greatly disturbed by what they had just come across. As she walked she thought she saw someone or something fall from the roof of one of the buildings to her right. She stopped and looked, squinting in the sunlight, but couldn't see anything.

"Gwen, what is it?" Ianto asked as him and the Doctor stopped beside her.

"I dunno," she admitted quietly. "I thought I saw something…" She looked to the Doctor, who was looking around them frowning.

"We're being watched." He told them very quietly.

"By who?" asked Gwen, looking around subconsciously.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor said. "It's like someone's wearing some kind of perception filter. Let's get inside."

Gwen nodded and walked into Ianto's reception room. Ianto leant over the counter and pushed a button, the secret door that led down into the hub sliding open for them. The three of them walked along the cement corridor silently, each of them consumed by their own thoughts. They came to the circular door which rolled open automatically with the normal siren sounding.

"About time you three got back," Jack said loudly from up at the computers, Bella sitting behind him on the lounge. "PC Andy Davidson called for you Gwen saying something about an alley way that had been trashed. Why he would think we had anything to do with it, I've got no idea!"

Gwen held up her camera as she walked up the stairs. "Maybe it's the same thing that has caused this."

"Caused what?" he asked sharply, aware that her tone was far from normal.

Gwen walked to Tosh's computer and plugged in her camera, Ianto and the Doctor stopping at the top of the stairs beside her.

"What's happened?" Bella asked as she looked to the Doctor whilst getting to her feet.

"This is what's happened," Gwen said pointing to the computer screen. Bella looked to it and gasped, looking horrified.

The Weevil that the three of them had found down the alley way was up on the screen and Jack stared at it frowning. The Weevils head had nearly been pulled off and its vocal cord was hanging out. Its chest looked as though it had been crushed under something incredibly heavy and there was blood everywhere. As Gwen clicked through the photos Jack's expression became angrier and angrier. Bella looked outraged and also a little sick which the Doctor saw and took her hand in his.

"Turn it off, Gwen." Jack said sounding disgusted as Gwen did as she was told and cleared the screen free from the dead Weevil.

"Where was this?" He asked.

"Four blocks away in the alley next to Ian Drummond's pub." Ianto told him.

"You think that moron did this?" Jack said sounding doubtful.

Ianto shook his head before the Doctor spoke quietly.

"A human couldn't have done this, Jack." He said calmly, his hand still around Bella's.

Jack gave a heavy sigh and turned away from them. "So that means that there is another alien on the loose on the streets of Cardiff that is more dangerous and powerful than the Weevils."

"Looks like it," Gwen said solemnly.

"Jack," Bella said tentatively unsure whether she should be talking or not. "What happens if whatever it is that's done this to the Weevil doesn't find them that tasty and decides to try humans instead?"

Jack turned around and looked to her. "We are going to let it get that far –"

The rolling door suddenly sounded before rolling open. The Doctor and Bella looked to it as Jack, Gwen and Ianto all drew their guns. Gwen stayed beside the Doctor and Bella while Jack and Ianto walked slowly with their guns in front of them to look around the door. Eventually, having looked everywhere around the door, Jack and Ianto lowered their guns looking to each other perplexed.

"Well that was a little weird," Jack admitted quietly.

Gwen exchanged a quick glance with Bella beside her as she too lowered her gun.

"If there was an intruder the power would have cut out –"

Just as Ianto was telling them all this, the lights all shut off plunging them into darkness and the doors made a loud locking noise.

"- Just like that." Ianto finished dully as some orange safety lights came on, giving them some light to see with.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jack as he bounded up to the computers, Ianto following slowly.

Somewhere beneath them several generators groaned into action and shortly afterwards, the computers all switched back on, large block letters in red flashing across every single screen saying INTRUDER ALERT.

The Doctor instantly let go of Bella's hand and strode over to Owen's computer and began typing at top speed. Jack patted him once on the back in unspoken thanks before he sat down at Tosh's computer doing exactly the same thing.

"Jack, what do you want us to do?" Ianto asked, now standing beside Bella.

"Ianto, I want you and Bella to go three levels down and try and reboot everything." Jack said quickly. "Take head gear."

"Yes sir," Ianto said moving forward and grabbing two ear pieces, giving one of them to Bella (who's first thought was of the Cybermen technology) and put the other in his right ear.

"Have alarms been tripped down there?" Ianto asked as he grabbed a torch and threw it to Bella.

"Yes," the Doctor said not looking away from the screen, his brow creased in concentration.

"Report to us as soon as you get down there, understand?" Jack asked them.

Ianto and Bella both nodded before turning away. Jack suddenly stood up quickly and grabbed Bella's arm. She looked round to him then down to his hand that was holding out his old world war one revolver.

She shook her head as she looked back up to him with a pleading look on her face.

"Protect Ianto," Jack whispered. "Take it."

Shit bit her lip hesitantly before glancing around Jack's arm to the Doctor who was typing quickly. She looked back to Jack before taking the gun roughly and putting the ear piece in her ear.

"I think this counts as corrupting me," she whispered back to him furiously before turning on her heel and descending the stairs to walk beside Ianto, making Jack smile.

"Don't get hurt or the Doctor will kill me," He yelled after her as she and Ianto disappeared.

"He'd better!" they heard her yell back

"Don't worry Jack," the Doctor said as he typed. "I will."

Jack nodded as he sat back down, putting in an ear piece and handing one to Gwen and the Doctor.

"Especially if she has to use that gun you gave her." The Doctor added angrily as he took the ear piece off Jack and looked back to the computer.

Jack looked to Gwen and exchanged a quick glance before he sat back down at Tosh's computer.


	5. Chapter 5: She is Here

**_Author's note: So we are half way through the story =]! It starts off with a nice scene between Ianto and Bella that brings some past events up for both of them. Later on it is a bit more action-y and I keep switching from Ianto's and Bella's perspective to Jack and others, so let me know if its effective!_**

* * *

**TW the Ghostly threat CH5**

Ianto led Bella down the pitch black metal corridors, his weapon drawn and his torch in his hand underneath the gun. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bella doing the same thing.

"Does this happen all the time?" Bella asked him. "The main power going off?" she added to clarify what she meant.

"I don't think it's happened since the Cyberwoman I was keeping down here escaped." Ianto told her bluntly.

Bella stopped walking and stared at the back of his head. "Why did you have a _Cyberwoman_ down here?"

"I saved her," Ianto said quietly.

"Why?"

Ianto stopped and turned, shinning his torch on Bella's now pale face. "She was only half converted. I thought I could save her."

There was a moment's silence where they stood staring at each other. Ianto wasn't sure what Bella was thinking; was she going to tell him how stupid he had been, endangering the lives of not just his workmates but also the rest of the city? Or maybe she'd tell him that he shouldn't have bothered, that once a Cyberman had been created there is no chance of ever getting them back.

"Who was she?" Bella asked softly, and Ianto missed the emotion in her voice.

"My girlfriend," Ianto said coolly.

Bella looked down and closed her eyes painfully. It was then that Ianto realised that she looked upset, like she knew the pain of what the Cybermen had caused, like she herself had lived through it. He frowned feeling guilty. He shouldn't be taking anything out on her. For all he knew, she had lost someone too.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I shouldn't be taking my feelings about the matter out on you," Ianto continued quietly, and he meant it.

"I'm the best person to be taking it out on, trust me." Bella said darkly before beginning to walk again. Ianto followed her, feeling puzzled about that comment. He was going to ask her what she meant, but he got the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it and Jack had told him and Gwen not to ask her anything about where they had been last. With that last thought, he came up with a new topic.

"So, uh, what did Jack want?"

"To teach me to shoot," Bella told him as they walked side by side now.

"So it wasn't so he could, you know, get you alone or – or anything like that?" he asked nervously, and Bella looked up to him, frowning slightly.

"Oh," Bella said as she blushed slightly, realising what Ianto was implying. "Oh, no Ianto, that's – no – our relationship isn't – no. Not even in the slightest. Never. _Ever_ would we – you know – I don't see him like that and I am fairly certain he doesn't see me like that either. He just taught me how to use a gun."

Ianto smiled, feeling a bit guilty for making her so uncomfortable but he had to admit it was pretty amusing.

"Which was kind of a waste of time if you ask me," she added in an afterthought.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm never going to actually shoot anyone," she smiled.

He laughed with her before they both heard a noise up ahead of them. They both stopped and raised their torches and guns, aiming ready to fire. Ianto pushed a button on his ear piece and Bella did the same.

"Jack, we've reached the third level down." Ianto said. "It sounds like there's something up ahead."

"_Yeah_," said Jack's voice into their ears. "_It looks like all the power was lost, including the backup power that was supplying the Weevils cells._"

"Great," Ianto said unenthusiastically.

"_Relax Ianto_," Jack told him. "_Bella, I want you to lead Ianto from now on are you okay with that_?"

Bella looked to Ianto. "Uh, sure, but you do remember that I got lost in the TARDIS the other day, right?"

They heard Jack laugh. "_Don't worry, Ianto will tell you which way to go. Ianto, just stay about a metre back from Bella just in case you come across a Weevil; Bella's talent should be enough to protect you both._"

"Okay," they both said, Ianto looking to her.

"Talent?" he asked as she nodded.

"Apparently the Weevils like me," she said.

"Keep your lines open from now on," Jack added looking across to a worried looking Gwen.

"_Alright,_" they heard Ianto say.

There was a nervous silence between the three of them before Gwen finally broke it. "Do you know what they are, Doctor," she asked. "The Weevils, that is?"

He looked across to her. "Haven't got a clue," he admitted.

"Maybe they're us from the future," Jack speculated pessimistically, "Just falling through the void?"

"You've seen the human race at the very end of the universe, Jack." The Doctor said rolling his eyes slightly. "You know for a fact that you lot don't turn out like this."

"No, we just become the Toclafane and almost destroy the entire universe instead." Jack muttered darkly.

"We become what?" Gwen asked curiously.

The Doctor shook his head and Jack looked at the black screen moodily.

"_Sorry to interrupt yours and the Doctor's flashback session Jack, but we've reached Janet's cell block_." Bella said quietly with a little bit of light heartedness in her voice. "_All the doors are wide open, so it's not looking particularly good down here._"

"Okay Ianto, I want you to stay at the door," Jack instructed. "Bella I want you to walk to the end of the room and go through the door. This is the room we detected movement in, so just check to see if there is anything in there, then get to the main power supply."

"_And you just think it's the Weevils, yeah?_" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," Jack said.

Bella shone her torch and squinted. She could only just make out the closed door at the other end of the room. She looked to Ianto who nodded.

"I'll be right here," he said. "You'll be fine."

Bella nodded then raised her torch and gun and slowly walked past all the open cells towards the door.

"_You're going to have to tell us what's going on down there, Belle,_" said Jack's voice in her ear. "_Because we can't use the cameras due to the dark so we're blind and the Doctor's looking a bit nervous._"

"He's not the only one," Ianto said.

"I've just reached the door," Bella said, putting the torch in her mouth and Jack's gun down the back of her jeans so she could open the door manually. "Turning the handle," she commentated before getting the gun out of her pants and the torch out of her mouth. She glanced back to Ianto before pulling open the heavy door and aiming both the torch and the gun into the darkness.

"_Anything_?" said Gwen.

Bella took a step forward and shone the torch into every corner of the rusty metal room. "There's nothing down –"

"Bell-"

Bella spun around as she stopped mid-sentence after hearing a pain-filled gasp behind her. She shone her torch at where Ianto had been standing moments before to find nothing but darkness.

"_What is it, Belle_?" Jack asked her.

Bella's heartbeat had increased tenfold as she looked around. "Ianto?" she said, her voice echoing back off the walls as it shook violently. "Ianto?" she repeated.

"Bella what's happened?" the Doctor ordered quickly, standing up.

"_He's_ –"said Bella's trembling voice. "_He's not here – Doctor, he's gone_!"

"Bella get out of there!" the Doctor demanded.

"_I can't just leave Ianto down here_ –"

"Just get out, Bella!" yelled Jack as he jumped up and ran into his office to get one of the spare guns that he kept in his desk drawer. "And if you need to use that gun, by God you'd better use it!"

Bella bit her lip as she quickly made her way back towards the doorway that Ianto had been standing in moments after she had opened the second door and turned the corner, holding her breath out of fear. She walked with Jack's gun and the torch held out in front of her, but she wasn't sure what good it would do. She was shaking so much that she thought her aim would be terrible anyway. She walked quickly until a noise behind her made her stop dead.

"Ianto?" she whispered fearfully into the darkness.

"_Jack_," said Bella's voice in Jack's ear as he wrenched open his drawer. "_Jack, there's something down here_." He froze and looked up to the Doctor who had frozen mid-walk towards him.

"_Jack?"_ she whispered.

"It's alright Bella," Jack said getting his semi-automatic handgun and loading a twelve-shot magazine into it. "We're on our way down to you."

"_I don't think it's a Weevil Jack,_" she said, sounding terrified. "_Weevils wouldn't be playing with us like this._"

"We're coming," Jack assured her. He'd never heard her like this and it scared him. He couldn't even imagine how the Doctor would be feeling at this point.

Silence.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Shit," Gwen cried. "The line's gone!"

"Get it WORKING!" Jack yelled, running to the computers.

"Jack?" said Bella as her breathing increased. "Are you there Jack? Doctor?"

There was a sudden bang behind her which kick started her legs. She ran down the corridor as fast as she possibly could, uncontrollable fear flowing through her, something that she had only ever experienced once; when her father had told her that she would have to kill the Doctor.

She suddenly tripped over something large and soft and she landed on the hard ground painfully. She sat up and gave a shout as she realised who it was. "Ianto!" she cried, shaking the unconscious man to no avail until she heard a cruel laugh behind her. Grabbing Jack's gun that was on the floor beside her she turned cocking the weapon as she did so and aimed at a tall, transparent floating ghost-like thing. It grinned down at her, baring its rows of razor sharp teeth. Bella dropped the gun in shock and screamed like she had never screamed before.


	6. CH6:Alien Encounters of the Awkward Kind

**_Author's note: For those of you who like/support (not sure if that is the right word here, but I'll use it anyway) the Doctor's relationship with Bella, you may enjoy this episode. Hehe. That is all I'm going to say!_**

* * *

**TW the Ghostly threat CH6**

Jack, Gwen and the Doctor all froze as they heard a scream echo through the Hub.

"BELLA!" the Doctor yelled and jumped down the steps. Jack ran after him and grabbed him because he was running in the wrong direction.

The three of them ran as fast as they could down two levels and down another set of stairs where they found Ianto and Bella lying on the floor. The Doctor pushed past Jack and quickly checked Ianto's pulse before moving over to Bella, kneeling beside her. Jack and Gwen knelt down beside Ianto, Jack being between Bella and him.

"Ianto?" said Gwen as she shook him making him stir. "He's waking up."

"Jack," he murmured. "Bella – the thing, when she opened the door – it was on the roof – she didn't see it, I tried to warn her –"

"It's alright," Jack told him, grasping his arm. "She's right here…" they all looked up to the Doctor who lifted his sonic screwdriver above his head and soniced the light above them, which sparked and everything turned back on.

Jack looked back down to Ianto and noticed all the bruising he had on his face as well as small abrasions on the side of his head. He looked down to Bella and found that she had no cuts or bruises; she was just deathly pale.

"Doctor?" pressed Jack.

"She's unconscious," the Doctor said quietly as he stared down at her face.

"Jack, look at the Weevils," Gwen said quietly as she looked down to the opposite end of the corridor. Jack and the Doctor looked round and saw a group of Weevils staring at them, Janet at the very front and it seemed like she was crying.

Bella suddenly stirred. "Ow my head," She said as she opened her eyes a little to look at the Doctor, who let go of her arm and stood up before taking a step back away from her. He was frowning as he watched her try to sit up.

Jack moved forward and grabbed her to steady her, frowning up at the Doctor because he just left her to get herself up.

"You'd better tell the Weevils to go back to their cells Bella." The Doctor said with a hint of deep anger in his voice.

Bella nodded and stood up and began walking slowly towards the Weevils.

"Doctor what –? " Jack started; jumping to his feet to stop her but the Doctor grabbed him to stop him.

"It's not Bella," he said dangerously.

Jack was about to protest and tell him that he was losing it in his old age but then the Weevils and cried out in pain and anger. That was until Bella gave a frightening hiss that silenced them.

"Bella?" said a shocked Gwen who had just helped Ianto to sit up.

Bella turned around and it was then that Jack saw it. Her eyes were black. Gwen and Ianto both gasped as they too noticed that Bella's most distinguishing facial feature had changed.

Jack raised the black semi-auto pistol and pointed it directly at Bella, who recoiled.

"What are –"

"Who are you and what have you done to Bella?" Jack ordered, not lowering his gun despite the fact that it felt utterly wrong to be doing so.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking utterly shocked. "It's me –"

"Cut the bullshit," Jack snapped angrily. He wasn't enjoying having to point a gun at a person he'd become awfully fond of. "We all know you aren't Bella, now who are you?"

Bella's deathly pale face seemed flustered and her now black eyes only left Jack's to glance down at his gun.

"You wouldn't shoot Bella," she said smiling slightly.

"Wanna make a bet?" Jack said as the Doctor looked furiously to him with a don't-you-dare look on his face.

Bella scowled at him.

"Let me repeat the question," Jack said angrily. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sirena," Bella said quietly. "I've been watching you for a long time Jack, saving the world time and time again."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I've never seen you before."

Bella's black eyes flashed dangerously and when she spoke it was in a tone that neither Jack nor the Doctor had ever heard the real Bella use. "I know, none of you have ever noticed me. I would have thought that I'd have stood out in a crowd, but it would seem as though I am wrong."

"Why would we need to see you?" Jack asked.

"Frankly I'm beautiful," Bella sneered. "You'd think so too if I wasn't stuck inside this girl's body; a bit too human and not overly attractive. Mind, it could be worse I suppose."

Out of the corner of Jack's eye he saw the Doctor glare at her furiously.

"Although, she is very brainy for a human," Bella continued. "She's like a walking encyclopaedia! I bet you could ask her anything and she'd have an answer. She does have a downside though which turned out to be a massive upside for me."

"And what is that?" the Doctor asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"She's such a fragile thing," Bella said smiling at the Doctor. "It's like she's been dropped and she's smashed into lots of little pieces before mending herself with sticky-tape. She may look strong and happy on the outside, but inside she's an absolute mess, making her mind extremely weak which allows me to take over it so easily."

Jack looked to the Doctor, who was looking guiltily at her and Jack shook his head slightly to tell him not to blame himself. He knew that Bella was much stronger than this alien would ever know.

"But let's move off the subject of this human and onto that of why I am here." Bella said in a business like voice. "I need Torchwood's help. My ship crashed into the Bristol Channel four weeks ago. The thing is, I know that you have stolen alien technology in here that could quite easily send me home to Andro, which is two galaxies away." She finished, looking to Jack expectantly.

He lowered his gun and frowned. "Why do the Weevils not like you?"

Bella shrugged. "Does that matter?"

"See I think that they don't like you for a number of reasons." The Doctor said matter-of-factly. "One; because you are the thing that has been killing them off, two; because you seem quite vile and three; you've taken over the one person on this planet that they seemed to like."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I mean, I know you can't help the second point that was mentioned but because of points one and –"

"I have to eat," Bella snarled angrily.

"Shut up and let me finish." Jack said, walking slowly towards her. "Then you broke into my Hub, caused us to lose electricity which in turn let the Weevils out, then you attacked Ianto – _very_ bad move, by the way – before taking over the mind of someone I care about."

He finished his rant standing directly in front of Bella and leaning down slightly so that their faces were close together, her astonished eyes looking into his.

"This is so… strange." Bella said quietly to him, looking genuinely shocked. "Her heartbeat hasn't increased in the slightest, despite how close we are to one another. I thought humans shagged everything and anything with a heartbeat, especially broken teenage girls but there's nothing –"

Jack was suddenly pushed out of the way by the Doctor who was obviously pissed off about the comments that had been said. He grabbed Bella's shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Let her go!" he ordered furiously.

Bella suddenly grinned mischievously. "Now _that's_ more like it!" She said and before the Doctor could even blink Bella had grabbed the Doctor by the face and pulled him down to her level so she could lock her lips onto his. She pushed him backwards into the wall beside Jack as she kissed him passionately.

At first it seemed to Jack that the Doctor tried to push the controlled Bella off him, but then after a few moments of being locked-lipped with her he seemed to give in entirely. His eyes closed and his hands made their way from her shoulders, down her sides and to the small of her back where he pulled her a bit closer towards him. Jack even thought he looked like he was enjoying himself.

Thinking that this was neither the time nor the place for them to be discovering that they really enjoyed kissing each other, Jack made to move forward to pull them apart but Bella suddenly pushed herself away from the Doctor and fell back onto the opposite wall, her eyes still closed and her chest rising and falling quickly from her increased heart rate. The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and stared at Bella with his mouth hanging open slightly as he too leant on the wall behind him.

Bella opened her eyes and looked straight at the Doctor her face contorted from pain. "Doctor," she managed to gasp before her head tilted back and a purple smoke issued from her mouth before she fell sideways onto the hard concrete floor.

The Doctor and Jack moved forward but stopped when a purple, transparent alien with bright red eyes formed in front of them as Ianto moved to Bella, who now seemed to be unconscious.

Jack scowled.

"Don't blame me," Sirena said in a sweet, girly voice. "Bella's been dying to lose herself in him for such a long time now, since the last time they snogged I would expect. Oh and by the way you were kissing her back, I'd say you felt the same." She added to the Doctor.

Jack looked to him with his eyebrows raised and the Doctor lifted his hand to the back of his head where he ran it through his hair as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So Jack, since I let her go, where is this alien tech?" Sirena smiled flirtatiously.

"We are not helping you," Jack said dangerously, looking back to the alien that was floating about a foot off the ground.

"What?" said Sirena angrily as Bella's eyes opened and she sat up in fright before moving backwards into Ianto who grabbed her to calm her down a bit.

"You heard what I said. "Jack told her sternly. "You aren't getting any help from us after what you've done."

Sirena looked furiously to him. "You will regret turning me down, Captain Jack Harkness, believe me!" She gave a blood curdling scream before disappearing up the staircase.

Jack and the Doctor moved forward looking at Bella.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

She frowned, "Yeah, fine," she said quietly. "An alien just controlled me and made me –"she broke off, glancing up to the Doctor, her cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of scarlet before looking firmly to the ground in front of Jack.

"What was it like?" Jack asked as he knelt down before her. "Her controlling you that is," he added hastily as she looked up to him horrified, Gwen and Ianto sniggering slightly.

She seemed to relax a little bit once realising that he hadn't meant anything about the Doctor and her. "I had no control over anything," she said frowning. "But my head felt like it was going to explode it was that painful."

The Doctor stepped forward, kneeling close to her. "She was compressing your mind," he explained quietly as he looked at her closely, obviously making sure that she was okay as her cheeks deepened in colour. "If she had of stayed in your head any longer your brain could have indeed exploded."

"Well, that's some words of comfort at least," Ianto said sarcastically.

Bella bit her lip. "I could see and hear everything that was going on and I can remember it all too."

"Could you feel what Sirena was feeling?" the Doctor asked her. "Could you read her thoughts?"

"No," Bella told him as she shook her head slightly. "I just knew that I needed to stop her because I could see that she was trying to access my memories. I could somehow feel that if I didn't fight her it would kill me."

"It was a bad place to finally beat her," Jack said seriously. "It looked like you two were really starting to get into it."

Both the Doctor and Bella glared at him angrily as Gwen and Ianto attempted to hide their grins.

"Sorry, that was a little inappropriate," he said trying to mask his own smile before looking to Ianto. "How are you feeling Ianto?"

"Alright," he said still smiling. "I think I got the raw end of the deal, though," he added nudging Bella and winking.

"You're going to need stiches on your head," Gwen said as she helped him stand up while the Doctor also helped Bella to her feet.

Jack picked up his old world war one gun that he'd given to Bella before all of them began making their way up the stairs slowly and headed towards the upper levels silently, each of them contemplating this strange new enemy.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack Plays Doctor

**TW the Ghostly threat CH7**

Jack turned away from Ianto, who watched the back of Jack's head as he put down the needle and string on the silver tray atop the metal trolley.

"Well, that's you done," Jack said, turning back to Ianto who smiled and pushed himself off the slab. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Jack, I am fine." Ianto told him, rolling his eyes. "I only got knocked out, it's not like it's never happened before."

"That's not the point," Jack argued.

"It's not your fault that Owen and Tosh died," Ianto interrupted him. "You don't have to worry about Gwen and me all the time." He added softly, taking Jack's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before walking back up the stairs to the others who were all at the computers.

Jack said nothing for a few moments before calling to Bella. "Bella,"

"I'm fine," she called back automatically.

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "Just come here." He heard her groan and drag her feet as she walked before appearing at the top of the ledge and looked down to him. "I am fine," she said sternly.

Jack looked up to her before smiling and patted the slab that he was standing beside with his hand. She groaned again before descending the stairs, grumbling incoherently before jumping up onto the slab.

"The Doctor's already checked me over," she told him dully and he shone a torch in her eyes to make sure that her vital signs were all normal.

"I bet he has," Jack said as he reached for her wrist to check her pulse.

She scowled up at him.

"I'm pretty sure I saw some tongue involved too," Jack continued as he smirked. She pulled her left arm out of his hand and pushed him backwards forcefully so that she could slide off the slab and walked away.

"I haven't finished yet!" Jack complained as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Finished what?" she asked turning to face him furiously. "Have you finished checking to see if I'm okay or finished making me feel worse about the whole thing than I already do?"

Jack loosened his grip on her arm, feeling taken aback. "Why would you be feeling bad? The Doctor wasn't exactly complaining about it, was he?"

"Because it wasn't me," she said heatedly, colour beginning to rise up her neck. "I would never normally do that, that's not who I am and I don't normally push someone against the wall and snog the life out of them! She was taking my feelings and – well, you saw what she did."

"Bella," Jack said quietly, letting go of her arm and understanding why she was so upset. "He loves you and he might not admit it, but I am fairly sure that he wouldn't object to you kissing him like that again, just maybe do it in private."

Bella frowned at him. "But it's not like him, is it? He isn't a huggy-kissy kind of person. He's more of a run-for-your-life holding hands type of guy and I'm not exactly the most dating friendly person in the universe either."

"Hey, what happens between closed TARDIS doors has nothing to do with me," Jack said raising his hands as if he was surrendering. "Sometimes," he added, grinning.

Bella looked down and smiled slightly. "Won't it be weird now though?"

Jack laughed loudly. "Trust me; it will only get weird when you _don't_ kiss him like you did before! Think about it, that alien needed some pretty intense thoughts from _your_ mind to do what she did and the Doctor knows it!"

Bella shook her head, blushing again as Jack moved her back over to the slab. She allowed this and hopped back up for him.

"So, you and Ianto," she enquired, thinking that there had been enough talk on her and the Doctor. "Are you an item?"

Jack shrugged and her eyes narrowed.

"Serious?" she pressed watching him closely.

"No," Jack answered her and grabbing a blood pressure measurer.

She smiled at him. "Right and I didn't enjoy kissing the Doctor!" she scoffed making Jack look to her raising an eyebrow. "Jack, I may be young and inexperienced in a lot of things, but I'm not stupid." She said smiling at him. "You and him are as obvious as a Slitheen hiding behind a very thin pillar!"

Gwen sat at Owen's computer looking at the photo's she'd taken earlier that day, frowning. At least they had now found out who had caused the Weevil's death but they didn't know how to defeat this new alien threat. She sighed and swung her swivel chair around to face the Doctor who was sitting on the lounge against the wall with a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at the ground. Gwen looked across to Ianto who now sat at Tosh's computer with a grin on his face and she wondered if the Doctor was thinking about the alien or the encounter he had had with it.

She was about to ask him when her mobile phone rang. She flipped it open and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"_Gwen_," said the familiar voice of Police Constable Andy Davidson.

"Andy, sorry I haven't called you back yet," Gwen said. "We've had a bit of a situation –"

"_There has been a particularly brutal murder_," Andy said, cutting right to the chase. "_Eye witnesses are saying that the culprit was a purple ghost that flew in through the window. I thought it sounded crazy, so I thought I'd give you a call and see if it meant anything to you_."

Gwen swallowed with difficulty. "A purple ghost?" she repeated grabbing both Ianto and the Doctor's attention.

"Yeah," Andy said sounding frustrated. "I've never seen anything like it. The body has been mutilated and body organs have been ripped out and I've never seen so much blood in my life!"

"Shit," Gwen cursed loudly making both the Doctor and Ianto stand up, the latter calling out to Jack while the Doctor watched Gwen as she scribbled down information.

Jack bounded quickly up the stairs followed closely by Bella, both of them looking to Ianto.

"What is it?" Jack asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but it sounds like our new found alien friend has something to do with it." He told them.

"We'll be right there," Gwen said before snapping her phone shut and looking around to Jack. "It looks like Sirena made good on her promise." She said.


	8. Chapter 8: Sirena Creates Chaos

**TW the Ghostly threat CH8**

Jack stood over the mutilated body of a middle-aged man with blond hair in a small flat a few blocks away from the Torchwood hub. The body was a complete mess; the victim's head was hanging on by a thread to his neck which was ripped open wide enough that you could see into his chest cavity and Jack could see that the man's heart was missing. He clenched his jaw and looked up to the wall in front of him which had the words 'regret it yet?' drawn on it with the victim's blood. This was his fault, if he hadn't of been so bloody proud and just helped the alien in the first place, despite what she had done to Ianto and Bella, this wouldn't have happened and the man would have been still alive.

"Victim's name is Toby Brown," Gwen said walking back into the room holding a small black notebook that would have belonged to PC Andy Davidson and stopping beside a pale looking Bella. "Thirty-five years old, worked as a banker in the main street, married to Sarah Brown who found him like this with a purple ghost hovering over him."

"Doctor what is this alien and how do we kill it?" Jack asked angrily and Gwen, the Doctor and Bella looked up from the Toby Brown's dead body to him as Ianto faced towards the window, his back suddenly rigid and he managed to stifle a gasp.

"She comes from Andro, making her an Androlyte. I am sure you can use your imagination for your other question." The Doctor said darkly and Jack wondered why he didn't offer to help the alien either. Did he know something that Jack didn't, or was he just really angry at it for what it had done to Bella?

"But how can you kill a ghost?" Gwen asked.

"She isn't a ghost," Bella pointed out. "She knocked Ianto and me unconscious and to be able to do that you need mass; a body; existence."

"Androlytes may be completely transparent but they aren't able to float through walls." The Doctor nodded, turning to face Gwen and Bella. "They are solid and they can be killed like any human could."

"And what about her special ability?" asked Jack.

The Doctor frowned. "She can do more than taking over people's minds, but that's the one that makes her very dangerous –"

"I will take that as a complement, Doctor."

Everyone looked to Ianto who had turned from the window to face them, his eyes completely black. Jack and Gwen instantly pulled out their guns and pointed them at him, while the Doctor moved backward slightly to stand directly in front of Bella.

Ianto smiled at him and his efforts. "Bella tried desperately hard to protect your secrets from me Doctor." Sirena said using Ianto's voice. "Unfortunately she succeeded so I thought I'd give someone else a go."

"Let him go!" Gwen ordered.

Ianto lifted his right arm and pointed at her. "Sleep," he said before Gwen's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell sideways into the wall before onto the ground. Bella gasped and the Doctor quickly knelt down to feel for a pulse, which he obviously found.

"She's just asleep," he told them, still kneeling beside Gwen.

"Yes," Ianto said dully. "I did say that… Now Doctor, who are you? Doctor who?" he looked at the Doctor for a moment before gasping. "A Time Lord!" he said happily. "I thought you lot died out years ago!"

"Stop it," Bella said furiously, moving forward past the Doctor closer to Jack, who still stood with his gun pointed at Ianto.

"Sleep," Ianto said, doing the same thing that he had done to Gwen to her.

The Doctor leapt to his feet and grabbed Bella as she fell backwards. "Fight it!" he said urgently as he held her in his arms and moments later Bella opened her eyes again staring coldly at Ianto.

"How –"he gasped looking stunned.

"She's a little bit brilliant!" the Doctor said angrily as he and Bella stood back up, the Doctor's right arm still around her back in case she fell.

"Doctor, Ianto won't last much longer," Bella said quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"Let him go!" ordered Jack furiously after hearing her say this, but Ianto ignored him and looked at Bella.

"There is something in this mind about you Bella," he said before a streak of pain flashed across his deathly pale face.

"Jack get ready," the Doctor suddenly said as Ianto swayed and Bella rushed forwards to catch him as Sirena appeared and screamed loudly as Jack opened fire; he knew that that wasn't what the Doctor had meant when he's said 'get ready' but he wasn't going to give Sirena another chance to posses anyone. The Doctor quickly grabbed Bella (who was still holding Ianto) around the middle and pulled her to the floor where he practically laid on top of her and Ianto to protect them.

Sirena flung herself out of the open window and disappeared and Jack yelled out in frustration and outrage as he leant halfway out the window. He looked around before kicking the wall with his right foot which left a large dent. He turned around to see the Doctor and Bella sitting up slowly, the latter keeping a tight hold of Ianto when the Doctor stood up and walked to Gwen. He knelt beside Gwen and placed his hands on either side of her face and closed his eyes. A moment later she gave a gasp and sat up looking around widely before the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Is Ianto okay?" Jack asked hollowly.

"He'll be fine, Jack." Bella said gently after giving the Doctor a quick subtle nod that she would handle the comforting words. "He's unconscious, but his heart rate seems normal and his breathing is steady."

"Why'd did she leave him?" Jack asked and Bella looked to the Doctor, obviously because she didn't know the answer.

"Ianto's mind must have been beginning to shut down," the Doctor told him. "If the host she is in dies, so does she."

"She had no choice but to leave him," Bella added quietly. Could Jack hear pity in her voice?

"But she was inside Bella longer than Ianto." Gwen said, rubbing her head.

"That's because Bella isn't completely human," the Doctor said, looking to Gwen and helping her to her feet. "Her mind can withstand a whole lot more than yours can."

Jack and the Doctor lifted the unconscious Ianto and carried him down the stairs and out into the car park as Bella held onto one of Gwen's arms to keep her steady as they followed. Darkness had fallen now as they walked over to the Torchwood Range Rover and lifted Ianto into the middle seat in the back. Gwen silently walked around to the driver's side and climbed into the back next to him.

"Bella," Jack said looking to her. "Can you drive for me?"

Bella nodded and took the keys from Jack and made her way to the other side of the car. Jack climbed in beside Ianto and the Doctor got in the front with Bella.

As Bella drove along none of them spoke. Jack noticed the Doctor and Bella exchange a few worried glances before, finally, Ianto regained consciousness.

"Ianto," Gwen said as the Doctor turned around in the front seat to look at Ianto just like Jack and Gwen.

"I think I know what it feels like to be Bella now," Ianto smiled weakly, his eyes still closed, "Everyone fussing and looking concerned."

Bella grinned at him through the rear-view mirror. "He's okay," she said, relief in her voice.

As everyone fell into a relieved silence, Jack watched as the Doctor turned around and looked to Bella smiling slightly as he took her hand that was resting on the gear stick. Gwen took hold of Ianto's right hand with both of hers and looked out the window as Jack too took his hand and Ianto rested his head on his shoulder.

Bella caught Jack's eye in the mirror and he looked up to her and found her grinning smugly at him. He shook his head slightly as she looked back to the road and he couldn't help but smile a little bit too.

Suddenly, a terrified Weevil ran out onto the road in front of them and Jack and the Doctor cried out in surprise.

"Watch out!" they yelled.

Bella slammed her foot on the break and pulled up the handbrake lever and turned the steering wheel until they skidded sideways to a stop, the whole car nearly rolling over. A Range Rover was probably not the best car to be doing handbrake turns in.

"Mother –"Bella started to curse before a tall teenage boy ran and slid across the Rover's bonnet before running in the same direction as the Weevil. "Oi!" she yelled furiously, opening her door and standing on the side step of the car but the boy ignored her and continued running, raising a metal crowbar as he went.

"GO!" yelled Jack as he realised that the boy was chasing the Weevil, but Bella had already leapt from the car to run after them. Jack, Gwen and the Doctor all jumped out and began running after the boy who was very close to catching the Weevil which was heading to the water's edge.

Jack and Bella reached the boy first and both of them tackled him at the same time.

"Bella, stop the Weevil," Jack panted as they both struggled to hold him down. "They can't swim!"

Bella jumped up and started running after the Weevil as Jack struggled even more to hold the boy down. Gwen ran and jumped onto the boy too when her and the Doctor finally reached them so Jack could sit up slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack ordered as he rolled the boy over before grabbing Gwen and pulling her up and backwards away from the boy who had black eyes. As the three of them looked down at him, he looked back up to them before a ring of red air knocked them all backwards to the cement ground, the boy's head exploding as Jack shielded Gwen.

Jack and the Doctor instantly sat up as Sirena looked down at them laughing before flying in the direction that Bella had run in before. The Doctor leapt to his feet and yelled "BELLA!" at the top of his lungs before he too ran off after them. Jack and Gwen quickly headed after them, Jack noticing that Bella had actually managed to stop the Weevil at the end of one of the wharf.

"Bella!" the Doctor yelled again making Bella turn from the Weevil towards them and gasped as she saw the ghost-like alien heading straight for them.

Jack saw the terrified Weevil push past Bella and stood between her and Sirena and Bella with its chest bared and growling furiously. Jack, Gwen and the Doctor all slid to a stop as Sirena came to a halt looking at the Weevil. Jack looked on wondering how this situation was going to go down.

"Hmm," Sirena said frowning. "Well this is certainly interesting."

"Just leave it alone," Bella said as she tried to get past the Weevil that was holding out its arms to keep her behind it. It turned and growled at Bella who took a precautionary step back.

Sirena laughed in her girly voice. "How cute, you're _both_ trying to protect one another. He would be a good substitute for your Ood friend, the one who died. Patrick, I think you called him."

"Stop it," Bella said quietly in a warning tone as the Weevil growled even louder.

As Jack saw Bella's face go pale he realised that she still blamed herself for the Ood's death. "Oi," he shouted as he and Gwen aimed their guns at the floating alien.

Sirena smiled and turned to him. "You can't save her this time Jackie-boy. It's a two degree December's night at the moment, imagine how much colder the water will be!"

Before anyone could move, Sirena rushed towards Bella and the Weevil grabbing hold of Bella's neck before flying backwards. Another ring of red air formed and broke the wharf apart beneath her.

Bella yelled in shock as the end of the wharf that she and the Weevil were standing on began to fall sideways. She quickly pushed the Weevil forwards onto the stable part of the wharf before she slipped and fell into the deep water, the timber wharf tumbling down on top of her.

Jack and Gwen shot at Sirena, Jack managing to get her in her right thigh. She gave a shrill scream before flying backwards away from them, disappearing in the darkness. The Doctor moved forward slightly before the Weevil gave a cry and jumped into the deep cold water after Bella, who had not surfaced yet.

"No," Jack yelled as he and the Doctor ran forward, trying to stop it but they were too late.

Bella's head suddenly broke the surface, coughing and spluttering.

"Bella," the Doctor cried as she reached up and tried to grab the edge of the wharf before beginning to sink down into the water again. He laid down flat on his stomach on the wharf and grabbed her arm, her other hand managing to find his as he pulled her up out of the freezing water and into his warm arms, which she couldn't get into quick enough.

Jack quickly took off his long, thick blue overcoat and threw it around Bella's shaking body where the Doctor quickly pulled it tight around her before taking his own overcoat off and wrapping that around her too. He brushed her sopping wet hair out of her eyes before surveying her closely as he put one hand on her cold cheek then pulled her closer.

Her lips were blue and her face was alarmingly pale. She had a small cut that had healed on her head and she was shaking violently. She reached up and took the Doctor's hand that was on her face in her freezing cold one before wrapping her right arm around his skinny middle.

"Where W-w-weev-"she managed to say, her head resting on the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor looked down sadly as he held her even tighter.

"He went in after you," Jack said quietly, putting his hand on the small of her back as he moved closer. "He tried to save you…"

Bella's jaw tightened as her tears began welling in her eyes, tears that she tried to fight off.

"C'mon," the Doctor said softly and Bella put her arms around his neck and he lifted her around her middle and carried her like that as they walked back towards the Range Rover, Bella watching the now calm water, tears escaping her eyes over the Doctor's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9: Bella's Desperate Plan

**_Author's note: Just a quick, light-hearted scene at Bella's expense (I don't think Bella enjoys the scene very much, but its pretty funny), before things start to get very serious at the story begins to conclude. I hope you all enjoy it and as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on it!_**

* * *

**TW the Ghostly threat CH9**

Jack leant against the wall in the large, warm room that they all used for showering and watched the large mirror beside him fog up. He shook his head and looked over to Bella who was having a very hot shower on the opposite wall. It was then that he noticed on the small of her back a black tattoo that looked like a backward curly six. He grinned widely at the sight of Bella with a tattoo because he would have never thought her to be a person to get one. He watched as she shampooed her hair, the soap falling down her perfect back, between her cheeks and down her petite legs.

"Wow," Ianto said as he walked into the room and stopped beside Jack. "I didn't know she had a tat-"

"SHH!" said Jack quickly, putting his hand over Ianto's mouth to shut him up.

"You didn't tell her that the glass-mister isn't working, did you?" Ianto said in an amused voice. "She is going to kill you."

"She needed to get warm," Jack said frowning as the Doctor walked into the room with some clean, dry clothes for Bella to get changed into. Jack watched as he did a double take when he realised that Bella was naked and his mouth fell slightly as he stared on in disbelief.

Gwen entered the room and called "I've got your towel, Bella," before realising that all three men were watching her.

"Jack!" She said angrily, hitting each of them starting with the Doctor and ending with Jack. "She is going to kill you!"

Bella turned the shower off and Gwen handed her the brown towel which she wrapped around herself and stepped out of the shower cubicle, looking uncomfortable as she made her way towards the Doctor who was still holding onto her clothes.

"Thanks," she said as she took them off him before noticing his odd expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The Doctor looked down to her. "You didn't tell me you had a tattoo."

Bella's face drained of all of its colour before she turned furiously to Jack. "I am going to _kill_ you, Jack!" she yelled angrily.

Jack backed away from the advancing Bella, his arms raised in defeat. "Killing – the Doctor says no!"

"I don't care what the bloody Doctor says, this is not a motivational poster situation! You assured me that the glass misted up when someone uses the shower!" she said angrily as she punched him as hard as she could on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Said a grinning Jack as Ianto laughed and the Doctor smiled sheepishly.

Bella grumbled something furiously beneath her breath before stalking away to a changing stall to get dressed, muttering the entire time. Jack couldn't hear or understand most of it, but occasionally he'd hear his name followed by a stream of insults.

The Doctor looked to him, his expression halfway between reproachful and amusement. "She's never going to trust you again."

"We had to get her warmed up," Jack said.

"I could have had a shower in the privacy of the TARDIS, Jack." Bella said angrily as she walked towards them now fully dressed and she gave the Doctor his light brown overcoat back before throwing Jack's thick, blue one at Jack's head. "But no, everyone wanted to see my –"

The lights suddenly turned themselves off before the orange safety lights came on a few moments later.

"You have to be fu-"

"Language!" the Doctor interrupted Jack angrily.

"_Fricking_ kidding me!" finished Jack angrily.

"Why would she come back in here?" Bella asked quickly as Jack put down his overcoat and his old gun down on the bench in front of them.

"Maybe she is sick of playing games," Jack said, moving to one of the tall cupboards and taking out boxes of ammunition and Ianto and Gwen went over to help him. "Maybe she is just going to find for herself the alien technology that could take her home –"

Bella gasped. "Bollocks," she said, both of her hands flying up to her neck.

"Language," Jack said sarcastically as he worked, not noticing how pale she had become.

"NO!" she suddenly yelled making Jack spin around to see her grab his gun off the bench in front of her before running out of the room.

It took a few moments for what Bella had just done to sink into both Jack's and the Doctor's minds, and Jack really only understood when the Doctor yelled "The TARDIS!" and ran full speed after her.

"Shit," Jack cursed following the Doctor out the door, Ianto and Gwen behind him. He caught up to the Doctor and ran up the stairs into the main part of the hub. They all stopped when they saw Bella pointing Jack's gun in a surprisingly threatening way at Sirena, who was floating just in front of the TARDIS doors holding onto Bella's TARDIS keys that she had taken from Bella when she had took hold of her neck at the wharf. Around her right leg was what looked like a makeshift bandage, covering the spot that Jack had shot.

"Drop the key and get away from the door _now_." Bella ordered dangerously. Sirena smiled which made Bella cock the weapon. _She was actually going to shoot her in order to protect the TARDIS_, Jack thought to himself. It probably didn't help Sirena's case after what had happened with the Weevil down at the wharf. Jack knew that Bella would hate Sirena for that, and it would give Bella more incentive to shoot, but he wondered if she would actually be able to do it.

"I don't think so, Bella." Sirena said before sending a ring of red, fiery air at Bella which threw her backwards through the air halfway across the room and she hit the cement wall above the rolling door and slid down to the floor in a crumpled heap, motionless.

"BELLA," the Doctor yelled emotionally, about to run over to her.

"Stay where you are or I will kill you too." Sirena said looking to the Doctor, and as Jack grabbed him he could see and feel all the angst and pain in his whole body.

The Doctor turned to Sirena and shook Jack off him. "Do it," he said harshly. "Be the one to finally kill the last of the Time Lords!" he yelled emotionally and Jack thought that when the Doctor became emotionally involved in the occurrence was when he became truly terrifying, his true power bleeding out of him. "DO IT!" he yelled hitting himself on his chest.

"Save it time boy," Sirena said, obviously unimpressed with the Doctor's speech. "Do you really think I would kill the only one in the Universe who can operate a TARDIS?"

"You're going to have to kill me because there is no force on this earth that will make me help you now. I was going to, but you've just made the biggest mistake in your life!" The Doctor spat furiously, shaking slightly with rage.

Sirena smiled. "How about I kill all of these humans if you don't co-operate with me?" she asked the Doctor who scolded as pure hatred radiated off him. "Drop your weapons," she ordered and Gwen and Ianto hesitantly put their guns on the ground. "Jack?" she pressed.

"Bella had mine," he said painfully as he looked over to Bella's body. She hadn't moved once since falling which made Jack think that Sirena really might have killed her. Was that even possible, though? He knew that she stood no chance with poison, but he would have thought she would have survived a ring of fire surely. _Maybe it had been too much for her body to handle_, he thought feeling horrified, _maybe she didn't have enough Nealonian in her to save her life this time, maybe she was too _human...

"And the Doctor never carries anything but a sonic screwdriver and a smile," Sirena taunted. "Neither of which can hurt me." She smiled before turning to the TARDIS doors and turned Bella's key in the lock before pushing the doors open. "Get in!"

The Doctor led the way, scowling with pure hatred, Gwen, Ianto and finally Jack entering after him. The four of them stopped near the control panel, the Doctor closest to the heart of his beloved ship, Jack beside the railing at the very top of the ramp and Gwen and Ianto were standing halfway up the ramp, staring around the TARDIS feeling bewildered. They both had know that it was bigger on the inside, and they had managed to have a quick peak when either the Doctor or Bella had opened the doors, but nothing could prepare them for how vast it was in there, and although they couldn't see any bedrooms in this room that they were in, they both knew they existed, which meant it had to have been even bigger that they could imagine

"Oh, very nice Doctor." Sirena admired. "Has a homey feel to it, doesn't it. I expect that would have been Bella's touch before I killed her."

Jack saw the Doctor's hands clench into fists and his expression looked dangerous. Jack could only remember seeing him like this twice before, once being in the Doctor's previous incarnation when the Daleks had stolen Rose and then again when the Daleks had stolen Earth and then proceeded to destroy the TARDIS with Donna Noble still inside.

As Sirena floated around the consol room, her back towards him, Ianto and Gwen, Jack could have sworn he heard the TARDIS door open and close very quietly. A few moments later he heard Gwen give a small gasp and then a voice in his ear said "_Don't_ react."

Jack felt relief flow through him and he found it hard not to react; it was Bella!

He felt her grab the back of his pants and belt before sliding something halfway into his pants. He knew that it was his gun and he nodded once to tell her that he understood her plan and it was a very desperate plan at that, one that he would have never expected from her. Yet, when he thought about it more as Bella hid silently behind him, they _were_ in a very desperate situation; this alien was going to use the Doctor to take her back to her home planet, where they all would probably be killed upon arrival so she could claim the TARDIS for her own.

"I think it's time we should make a move, don't you Doctor?" Sirena said happily as he glared up to her darkly.

"I don't think I like that idea," Bella said strongly, stepping out from behind the protection of Jack's body, holding up Gwen's gun and pointing it directly at Sirena. "I don't think I like that idea at all."

The Doctor and Sirena looked around to her, the Doctor's face lighting up as Jack had never seen it do so before and Sirena's flashed darkly as she turned to face her.

"It would seem as though you are very persistent in protecting the Doctor," Sirena observed her voice dangerously low.

"I am giving you one final warning, Sirena." Bella said "Leave the TARDIS and we'll find you some other way of getting home, but this is not the way to go about it!" she said, and Jack could hear the pleading in her voice. She didn't want this to happen, Jack knew it and even he didn't want this to happen, not in the TARDIS.

"But even I know that you wouldn't shoot me, Bella." Sirena said condescendingly with a smile.

Bella nodded slightly, tears in her eyes and lowered her gun before Jack said "No, but I would." Before Sirena could do anything, Jack had pulled his gun out from the back of his pants and fired it. The shot echoed around the TARDIS as the bullet entered straight into Sirena's transparent heart. She fell to the floor with a crash and there was a shocked silence in which all five of them stared at the dead body of the ghost-like alien.

Jack gave a sigh and walked over to the body to make sure that she was actually dead, which she undoubtedly was. Bella gave Gwen her gun back before walking very quickly over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist to pick her up and hold her very tightly.

"I never want to hear you say what you did before _ever_ again!" she said emotionally in his ear.

Jack looked over to the Doctor's emotional face, their eyes meeting briefly and Jack knew that as long as she was around and well the Doctor would never have to ever think about those words again.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes

**TW the Ghostly threat CH10**

Once Jack and Ianto had gotten rid of the alien's body from the TARDIS and taken it down to the morgue, Jack stood beside the Doctor at the TARDIS as they both watched Bella say goodbye to Ianto and Gwen.

"You're welcome to come with us again, Jack." The Doctor said as he leant on the side of the TARDIS. "She would love it."

Jack smiled. "I have responsibilities here. The Weevils are still upset and that's not something I want to leave Gwen and Ianto to handle alone."

The Doctor nodded, smiling. "That's fair."

"Besides, I don't want to cramp your style, lover-boy." Jack grinned as he nudged the Doctor and winked.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. "You always have to ruin a conversation don't you?"

Jack grinned before realising he had something important to tell him. "Oh, you might want to go and check on Sarah Jane Smith at some point in the near future too."

"Why's that?" the Doctor asked raising his eyebrows.

"I think that she has been keeping an eye on a series of disappearances around Ealing." Jack told him. "At her son's school one of the school buses has just vanished without a trace yesterday afternoon. Pretty weird if you ask me."

The Doctor frowned. "Wait, how do you know what Sarah's working on?"

"I follow her work," Jack said simply. "She's saved the Earth quite a few times." He smiled and saw Bella walking down the stairs towards them.

"Hey Bella," Ianto called making her turn and look back up to him and Gwen. "I knew we'd get you into the Bay eventually!"

Bella shook her head and laughed as she turned back to Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at her before disappearing into the TARDIS and she stopped beside Jack.

"You're not coming with us this time are you?" Bella asked him quietly.

"Someone has to sort out this mess," he smiled.

"Ha ha," Bella teased, flashing him her gorgeous smile. "Why don't you tell him?" she added quietly.

"Tell who what?" he asked confused as to what direction the conversation had gone in.

"Ianto," she said. "Tell him how you feel."

Jack sighed, glancing to Ianto. "It's not as easy as that, Belle. He ages, I don't." he said looking down. He sounded like the Doctor.

She smiled. "I haven't told the Doctor yet." She admitted. "There hasn't really been an appropriate time and I don't want to just blurt it out."

"Just make sure you tell him," Jack smiled, "Because it's not normally the Doctor who admits his feelings first – actually he doesn't normally admit them at all."

She nodded smiling. "Make sure you call me if you need a holiday, won't you?"

"A holiday?" he repeated laughing. "Course I will," he smiled as Bella hugged him tightly, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on his cheek. He looked at her feeling slightly taken aback.

"Thank you for everything Jack," she said softly, looking at him with emotion filled eyes. "And I know that I said on Nealon that I didn't need a family or anything, but you do come pretty close as like a crazy uncle or something awesome like that."

Jack hugged her, squeezing her tightly not able to actually say anything for a few moments because he had become choked up. He let her go and she smiled knowingly.

"Now, get out of here," he said fondly as he cleared his throat. "And I will see you soon."

Bella laughed once before turning and disappearing into the TARDIS. Jack took a few steps back as the Klaxon fired up and the blue box began to dematerialise before his eyes. When it had fully disappeared he breathed a deep sigh before turning back to Ianto and Gwen.

"He always leaves a bloody mess for everyone else to clean up!"

* * *

**_Author's note: So I am pretty sure you all get the idea of what the next crossover is going to be :P I had to add an extra chapter and not just to give a lead in to the next story, but because I hate ending a story so abrubtly, it makes it feel unfinished (to me at least!). Not sure how long it will take me to get the next one up, just cause things are starting to get a bit busier at Uni now, but I will try my hardest for you guys! _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you all so much for reading!_**


End file.
